The Enemy Within
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: It was just an accident involving Dark Energon, nothing more. Now Sandra finds herself under the influence of the Lord of Chaos and forced to turn against those whom she care for deeply, slowly descending to evil. Only time will tell if the Autobots can save their human friend or forever lose her to the darkness.
1. Prologue

It's been two years since I discovered that Transformers were real and I became really close with the Autobots. They were the best friends and family that I could ever have.

Every now and then we would head off to battle the Decepticons, occasionally saving each other's lives, rescuing others, and stuff like that, a simple routine if when I'm normally not at school.

Of course, for me I had to suffer almost dying on many occasions, being the damsel in distress (it gets really annoying when it happens so many times), and the frequent victim of brain-washing and mind-controlling though not always from the Decepticons but nevertheless a victim of all sorts.

I never would have thought that after such experiences I would later go through something much worse.

I was wrong. Scratch that, I was way beyond wrong.

No bot knew that even after that incident I would still have that substance running in my blood despite the belief that we got rid of it.

Not until _he_ decided to use it to his advantage, making me his host against my own will.

...Yes.

No one...but Unicron himself.


	2. How It All Began

_I finally go through the last two finals of my classes and this is what I get to do on my first day of summer vacation? _I angrily thought to myself as I ran from the raging battle, trying to keep myself away from danger for as long as I can. As always, the Decepticons would see to it that I would not make it out alive.

"You can run forever, fleshling!" I heard Starscream shout from behind me. Ignoring the annoying voice to the best of my ability I just kept running.

Unfortunately, the problem with running very fast was that I could not really pay attention to my surroundings so I had no idea where I was running to until I tripped over a log and fell. But instead of just falling on the ground I kept tumbling deeper and deeper into what appears to be a crevasse until I crashed into something hard.

Groaning in pain, I shook my head and got up to my feet. By the time my vision was clear I saw that I crashed was a giant dark purple crystal.

In fact, the entire crevasse was filled with the giant dark purple crystals and it may seem to be my imagination but they looked like they were pulsing and glowing.

"Sandra! Are you alright?" Hound asked me over the comm.

"Yeah, I just fell into a deep crevasse with a bunch of dark purple crystals. Other than that I'm fine."

There was a long pause over the comm until they finally broke the silence.

"Wait, did you say dark purple crystals?" Ratchet asked over the comm.

"Yes."

"Are they glowing or pulsing at all?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked, now starting to get scared of what's going on.

"Sandra, do ya think yer able to get out of the crevasse?" asked Ironhide.

I frowned, "I'm far too deep in the crevasse and it's too steep for me to climb back up on top."

"Stay put, young one. Make sure you do not go anywhere near the crystals. It's Dark Energon!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Apparently from what I know about Dark Energon it is pretty much like the blood of Unicron and I am not sure which continuity is right but it is said to either corrupt a Transformer or immediately kill them when exposed. Either way I was not going to test that theory.

So the only thing I could do was wait, and I didn't like doing that because waiting near a crevasse of Dark Energon is like sitting next to a ticking bomb that may go off any second if you are not careful.

After what seemed like an eternity I heard giant foots all the way above and to my relief it was the Autobots!

"Hang on Sandra! We'll get you out as soon as we can!" shouted Bluestreak.

"I'm not sure if I could wait much longer," I muttered to myself.

That's when I heard an explosion near the crevasse.

"Well, I see that the human has fallen in a crevasse full of Dark Energon. Let's see if humans can survive what can kill us if exposed!" Megatron. Primus, what a sadistic glitch!

Megatron then transformed to his gun mode and Soundwave then used Megatron to shoot at the Dark Energon crystals, shattering them and causing dark, thick mist to form.

_Oh no! No no no no this can't be happening! _I screamed in my head as the mist started to become bigger and bigger. The Autobots were starting to panic as well.

"Sandra! Whatever you do, do not breathe into it!" Optimus told me. So I tried and hold my breath.

"Please keep trying! We'll get'cha outta there in no time!" shouted Jazz.

Though I tried the best I can to hold my breath, it was futile effort. I could no longer hold my breath without having my lungs feel like they were going to burst, so I stopped.

Bad idea. Soon, I felt the Dark Energon entering my body and I started coughing.

"No! Don't breathe into it!"

"Can't...take it...any longer...I...feel...so...lightheaded..." I wheezed out as I soon started to feel super light headed and my vision becoming darker and darker and the Autobots' shouts were the last things I heard before I blacked out.

"_Huh? Where am I?" I wondered as I slowly got up to my feet to look around. It was nothing but pitch black._

_ "I see that the tiny parasite has awaken," I heard a dark, evil voice say. Geez, that voice was already sending chills through my spine._

_ "W-who are you?" I asked._

_ "How pitiful, I thought you knew a lot about us."_

_ "Well, I'm sorry! How should I know if I'm pretty much dead?"_

_ "Child, you are not dead. I'm surprised that someone like you could survive being near Dark Energon."_

_ "Dark Ener-wait! You're Unicron!"_

_ "Looks like you figured it all out," he taunted._

_ "What the hell do you want with me?"_

_ "Well, assuming that you were exposed to Dark Energon I suppose it wouldn't as to...use you as my host!"_

_ "Slag it! I'm not your fragging host!" I shouted._

_ "My, such language is not tolerable for children to use," Unicron chuckled._

_ "Whatever! I'm not letting you manipulate me and that is that!"_

_ Unicron laughed before he spoke again, "In due time, you will see that you ocannot escape your fate as my host. You are a part of me," he purred. That was the last thing I heard before everything went blank._

I slowly opened my eyes, the light was so bright that my eyes had to be partially closed. I still felt lightheaded and was also feeling very sluggish.

"Finally, you're awake."

I looked around to see Ratchet looking down at me.

"Gah, what happened?"

"Apparently, you had inhaled a lot Dark Energon which almost killed you." I nearly felt terrified from that statement. "Luckily we managed to purge the Dark Energon out of your systems before it caused any fatal damage."

I smiled weakly, "So I don't have Dark Energon in me anymore do I?"

He gave me a gentle smile, "No, it is no longer in your body." He used his digits to stroke my head lightly, "Rest now, Sandra. You did put up quite a fight during the procedure."

Sighing, I felt myself falling to a deep sleep, believing that what just happened was nothing more but just a mere dream.


	3. The Beginning of Darkness

AN: I have no excuse for the lateness of all of my updates other than having SAT Classes, lack of motivation, and volunteering to deal with. I'm sorry for those of you who were waiting but here's the next chapter!

Author Replies:

**Devil-O-Angel: **I was just reading a bunch of Transformers fanfics and was also thinking about Dark Energon and Unicron when I thought of this story. Thank you for thinking this story is awesome. :)

**kcrb0202: **(1) I'd be scare too if that truly happened to me. :P (2) It's going to get worse, just going to warn you now.

* * *

"You sure you're going to be fine?" asked Bumblebee once dropped me off in front of my house.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "For the millionth time, yes, I'm fine! Look, I know all of you were worried but you have to know that I'm okay now. I don't need you hovering over me all the time."

The yellow bug looked sort of deflated, "Sorry Sandra, it's just that this is the first time we've had someone not a Transformer get infected by Dark Energon. The only thing we can hope is that there won't be any more dire consequences."

"Aww, you're such a cute older brother you know that?" I smiled as I patted his hood. "If anything goes wrong I'll let Ratchet know right away, okay?"

"You better! We minibots don't want to have a psycho maniac for a younger sister."

"Wow, I am so touched," I replied sarcastically, though I know he was joking. It was a joke-turned-fact that because I was very close with the minibots everyone jokingly stated we were a band of brothers and sister. We all thought it was perfect, so you pretty much get the idea...

"See you tomorrow, Sandra!"

"Bye, Bee!"

Once I saw Bumblebee disappear from my sight I entered the house. It was around half an hour after 2 so my mom and brother should be home already. Terence was currently playing War for Cybertron on the Xbox 360 and my mom was taking her occasional nap since she was not at the dining room table reading a story from the iPad. Wanting to make myself relax after today's events I decided to take a shower. I walked upstairs to my room, pulled out some clean clothes from my dresser, and then walking to the bathroom next to my room. I turned the shower faucet on and once the water was warm (or hot, in my case) enough I took off my dirty clothes and went in. Feeling the warm water splatter down my body I didn't want to leave for quite a while.

_It is futile..._

"Huh?" I looked around to locate where the voice was coming from. There was no one.

_You cannot escape me..._

"Who's there!" I shouted. "I don't know what's going on right now but just show yourself!"

_YOU NOW SERVE ME!_

Pain shot through my head and I winced at the sudden attack. Under the unbearable pain I got down on my knees and leaned on the tub. I didn't care that I was getting water in my eyes, I just want the pain to stop. Once I felt the pain subside, I opened my eyes. I don't know if I'm hallucinating but I see a purple misty figure of Unicron in front of me. The figure then leaned down and...placed his lips on mine. I didn't have time to react because the Unicron figure changed into purple mist and lunged at me, causing me to gasp as it entered my body and I felt an odd sensation spreading throughout my body and before I knew it I blacked out.

By the time I came to I realized that I must have been in the shower for quite a while because my fingers looked like raisins. Stepping out of the shower I pulled the towerl from the rack and began drying my hair and body. After applying Bath and Body Works lotion and putting on fresh clothes I took the big black hairbrush in the bathroom drawer and began brushing my hair. While I was brushing I noticed that my eyes had glowed bright purple for an instant. Dismissing it as my imagination, I finished brushing my hair back and went to my room and went online to go on Deviantart, read Transformers fanfics, and typing the latest chapter of some of my stories.

Later, before dinner Third POV

"Sandra! Terence! It's time to eat dinner!" shouted Alan, frustrated that both of the kids were 20 minutes later than the time the family would normally eat dinner.

"Coming!" Came the loud voice of Terence.

"Coming." Was Sandra's strangely flat response.

Both the kids walked down the stares, with Sandra slowly walking behind her younger brother. Unlike her usual eagerness to eat her favorite dinner, which was steamed egg with soy sauce, she had a bored expression and wore a frown on her face.

"You two should have more responsibility than that. You know that by 6 you should come down for dinner." Alan reprimanded his two kids.

"Yeah, whatever," scoffed Sandra.

This made her father mad. "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU NEED TO SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR PARENTS!" He yelled whenever his kids did something to push him off the edge. Normally it would have both the kids reduced to tears, but Sandra simply sneered.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're just a bunch of parasites who don't have control over me."

"IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT I'M GOING TO BAN YOU FROM PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND DISCONNECT THE INTERNET FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER-" Alan couldn't finish his intended punishment because Sandra instantly lunged forward and shoved her father to the ground, causing him to look at her in pure shock that his daughter would dare attack him. It didn't help that Sandra pressed her foot down on Alan's chest, making it a little hard for him to breathe. Also, when Sandra towered over him Alan noticed that Sandra's eyes were strangely glowing purple.

"Listen carefully, parasite." Growled Sandra in a strange combination of both demonic and her own voice. I do not know how this girl functions in her life nor do I want to but I know of her close relations with the Transformers. I believe that I could use it as a way to bring destruction to them all and I will not let a lowlife human like you get in the way of my plans and if either of you two," she pointed at the terrfied Bonnie and Terence. "Even dare to get in my way I will not hesitate to give you all a very painful punishment. Do you understand?"

The three slowly nodded, painfully aware that it wasn't there daughter who they were currently speaking to.

"Excellent. Heed my words and do not dare try to defy me," 'Sandra' sneered before entering the dining room.

The parents looked terrified at why their daughter was behaving this way, but they realized that whoever was toying with their daughter's whole being knows something about the Autobots and Decepticons.

"_Do you think letting the Autobots know will help bring Sandra back_?" Bonnie whispered in Cantonese.

"_They should be able to, I do not want a evil daughter," _Alan whispered back.

After dinner, Sandra's POV

"What the hell was that? Why did would make me do such a terrible thing? What's wrong with me?" I practically screamed once I was sure that no one could hear me in my room. There was no answer but I swore I could here someone chuckling. Evilly chuckling. I didn't have to think to have my own question answered.

_It begins now, my servant._

* * *

I would NEVER talk back to my parents like that, just to let y'all know. For the next few chapters of this story, who (the Autobots) should be the ones to also notice Sandra's change in personality? The ones I would prefer are the minibots but I would like to know whom specifically. Please R&R!

Also, for those of you who are reading this please go and check my new story _Destiny Among the Stars_. I would really appreciate it if you can let me know if you like the story because reviews encourage me to write faster! :D


End file.
